


Boredom and a round of Yahtzee

by SilentCookie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bored Gods, Boredom, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Translation, Translation Available, translation from german
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: The gods are bored and they decide to play a round of Yahtzee. You can imagine that this wouldn't end peacefully and harmonic.





	Boredom and a round of Yahtzee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Langeweile und eine Runde Kniffel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619822) by [SilentCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie). 



> This was my very first fanfic, so it's not the best, and the only thing I changed is to put more paragraphs in it. But I know I had lots of fun writing it back then and I hope you'll enjoy reading it, too. The original fic is posted on my account on fanfiktion.de under the username "silent cookie", but I posted the german version also here on Ao3, for everyone who's interested. That said, English isn't my first language and I'm sure there are some errors in this fic. Feel free to correct any mistakes in the comments, it's appreciated, as well as other comments, too, of course :)  
> Also: You won't find a serious plot here, you are warned ;)

„I’m sooo bored!” groaned Apollo and tossed his yo-yo away with annoyance, with which he had played the last half hour.  
“Tell me about it!” agreed Hermes sighing. “I’m dying of boredom!”  
“Noooo, we will die! But we are still so young!” Wailing, they held each other in their arms. The rest of the gods observed the drama with the most different feelings. Zeus, Hera and Athena were visibly annoyed, Hades had only casted a quick glance at his relatives and since then ignored them with the upmost concentration. Ares looked as if he would kill someone any moment (which was nothing special, really), while Poseidon tried in vain to suppress his laughing fit. Artemis regarded her brother and Hermes just derogatively and snorted something which sounded suspiciously like: “Men!”, whereas Aphrodite worried more about her slightly peeled off nail polish. Hephaestus looked just confused and Demeter gave the two of them the helpful hint that if they were to eat enough cereals, she’s sure they wouldn’t die.

After a while, Zeus had enough and his screaming could surely still be heard miles away: “IT’S ENOUGH! JUST SHUT UP! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!”  
Pouting, the others stopped with their fuss and sat down on their thrones again.  
“I’m still bored,” Hermes crossed his arms sulking in front of his chest. Apollo agreed with him with energetic nodding.  
“Don’t you have something to deliver or drive around in this stupid car of yours?” asked Zeus dully.  
“It’s night, if you haven’t noticed, and for the southern hemisphere the autopilot is responsible. And what do you mean ‘stupid’? My car is the coolest ever!” said Apollo and Hermes didn’t even respond to his suggestion.  
“You behave like two little children, but I have to agree with you in one point. There really isn’t much going on right now... What do you say about playing a round of Yahtzee together?” Athena suggested with a sigh.  
“Yahtzee? How boring is that? Only you could’ve come up with that idea!” commented Poseidon.  
“Oh yeah? And what would you suggest, you seaweed brain?” Athena immediately shot back.  
“What did you call me, wise girl?”  
“You heard me!”  
Before Poseidon could counter, Zeus interrupted the squabblers with a loud: “QUIET!”  
Hades looked up for a moment. “Deep breaths, brother. In and out. That helps.”  
With an angry glance at him, Zeus continued. “We will play this stupid game now and everyone is shutting up! Understood?”  
“But...,” began Poseidon.  
“NO BACK TALK!”

So Athena fetched Yahtzee and the game began.

Artemis started. 2 fours, 1 two and 2 fives. She left the fives untouched and rolled the dice again. 1 five and 2 ones. Satisfied she grabbed her pencil and marked a Full House on her sheet.  
Ares was next. 4 ones and 1 two. He threw the two back again and rolled the dice again. Again a two. At his third try, the dice teetered on the brink of one and two. Ares wanted to cheer triumphantly already, when the table wobbled suddenly and the dice showed the two. “WHAT? Demeter, that was you! I know exactly that I saw a twine just now from the corner of my eye! That would’ve been a Yahtzee, you lousy cheater!” the god of war roared outraged.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said the accused innocently and picked up the dice.  
“What? But...,” Ares wanted to protest, but the other gods were acting deaf. Demeter noted 16 points for the Fours on her sheet at the end of her turn and it went on.  
Hermes was next and rolled the dice.  
“That wasn’t clear!* I can go again!” he grinned and repeated this game until Zeus just whipped the shaker out of his hand. But Hermes had what he wanted and could mark 29 points for his 4 of a kind.  
It went on like that for a while until Poseidon suddenly screamed: “Hey, Apollo! What by Styx do you have there? ...Is that a paper with every single dice forecasts from the different combinations!? Zeus, Apollo should be disqualified!”  
“It isn’t! These are only numbers. You can’t prove anything!” smirked Apollo and struck out his tongue to Poseidon. Who looked back angrily and drenched his opponent and his paper with a snap of his fingers.  
“Hey! Oh, you’re on, you brute!”  
And now Apollo started to pelt Poseidon with fortune cookies, wherever he got them now. Hermes of course immediately saw his chance to escape the boredom and lunged with paper planes in the battle. Now, Ares couldn’t stay out of it any longer, because the squabbling degenerated into a small war pretty quickly. And if that’s the case, he couldn’t just stay on the sidelines as a bystander and twiddle his thumbs, now, could he?  
By now, Hermes went over to scatter itching powder and whatnot, because he realised that paper planes didn’t have the best chances against the water from Poseidon. Apollo, too, changed his strategy now and quoted one haiku after another, which had a surprisingly great effect on his opponents, because they put their hands over their ears and therefore couldn’t use them

In all this chaos every now and then one could hear the shrieking of Aphrodite, because her outfit became completely ruined, and the low, ongoing soliloquies of Artemis, who tried to not just charge at the boys and kill them all. Athena had her hand at her forehead, shaking her head, couldn’t watch this any longer and walked off to her temple. Hades and Hephaestus did the same and were off in a hurry. On Zeus forehead one could see clearly a prominent blood vessel, which probably would burst soon, if this would continue much longer.

Eventually, Hera had enough.  
“STOP IT! NOW!” she screamed, whereupon everyone freezed in their prospective positions.  
Ares was about to strangle Hermes, Poseidon and Apollo were wedged together in a puddle on the floor while Poseidon tried to cover Apollo’s mouth who tried to prevent that with all his might.

“You all are going to your temples now and stay there until I tell you, that you can leave again! You’re all grounded! Do you understand me?” the mother of gods nagged.  
At this sight, nobody dared to protest. They let each other be and wanted to go away quietly, when: “Freeze!”  
The four winced and slowly turned around. The glances they exchanged told that they knew exactly what Hera wanted. The argument was long forgotten. That was just a little squabbling out of boredom, but they didn’t want to cross such an angry Hera.  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked with a syrupy voice which fooled nobody. “And who do you think is cleaning up this mess? I want that everything is clean as a whistle! You got that? And now go to work!” And with these words she rushed away. The other gods vanished now, too, so only Hermes, Apollo, Ares and Poseidon were left.

Hermes looked at the others. “Now that we’re alone and are saddled with all the work anyway, we might as well...,” he started, but a loud “Nothing doing!” interrupted him. Apparently Hera still had her eye on the four troublemakers.

“Well, then not,” Hermes pouted and looked at Poseidon with his best puppy-eyes. “Dooon, couldn’t you just create a big wave and wash the trash out of here?”  
Poseidon grinned and snapped his fingers. Immediately everyone except he himself was completely soaked, but the hall was indeed clean. The god of the sea still had a large grin on his face, Hermes grinned back.  
“Thanks!” he said, the fact that he didn’t have a bit of dry clothing left on his body completely ignoring.  
Ares didn’t look that happy, but also didn’t complain for a change. He much less would’ve wanted to have to clean everything. The wetness was the lesser evil. _(A/N: although, imagine that: Ares with an apron and a broom in his hand xD)_  
“So, guys!” Apollo piped up, now cheerful again. “And now let’s go to my temple! Party time! Hera didn’t mention anything about each having to go in our own temple after all, right? Theoretically we could all go in one of our temples together, couldn’t we?” he grinned.  
Well, that wasn’t quite true, but if you turned a blind eye, you surely could interpret it that way.  
Poseidon and Hermes returned the grin and started on their way with Apollo, while Ares just huffed snidely and returned to his own temple.

**Author's Note:**

> *So... In german, we have this saying "Der (Würfel) hat gebrannt" (lit.: "It (The dice) burned") when the dice somehow landed half on the table and half on something else so it stands askew and doesn't count. I didn't know how to translate this the best way and now I'm curious: Do you have a special saying like we have in german for this occurence? How do you call it?


End file.
